A Letter to Charlie
by urmyedwardcullen
Summary: Charlie is dieing and bella comes home back to forks to take care of him. She finially decides that now is the right time to tell charlie the truth about her and her life since she has met the cullens. ***one-shot***


**Author Notes: **one shot****

**Well here I am with another story to share with you guys. I actually really, really like this one. Im not exactly sure how I came up with the idea but when I started writing it all just seemed to work and well I finished it within 2 hours. Please enjoy and review.**

**As much as I would like to I do not own any of these characters. ~Sigh~**

A Letter To Charlie

BPOV:

I knew this time would come. Renee would be next. But thinking about him like that wasn't nearly as hard because she had lived her life so carefree. My mother was a child at heart. Her life was complete. Charlie on the other hand, he still had so much emptiness in his life. I feel guilty that when I was younger I wasnt there more. You could tell that he never truly got over my mother. Sue did help out a lot. She's had been there for my dad and I wish I could have thanked her more. Sue passed away a couple of years ago, which tore Charlie's heart apart. He always wore a brave face. Again another way him and I are so much alike. With Sue gone I felt a responsibility to go back to Charlie. The Cullens and I visited as much as we could, but there were still a few high school classmates that never left that small rainy town and we didn't want to be seen by one of them. The last time we went and saw him, he didn't look well. I asked Carlisle to take a look at him, Carlisle said that he was making himself physically and emotionally ill. Jasper was ever offering his advice thanks to his special power. My dad was having signs of depression. Edward told me not to worry, we would get him as much help as needed. Charlie refused and when I had asked him why, all he could say was

"Sorry Bells, but its my time. I've seen my baby girl grow up, start a family. You've given me everything Bella. Renesmee is beautiful, smart, and just like you. Please go and enjoy your life."

If I could cry, I would be right now. I never realized that he needed me just as much as Renee did. As the months went by, Charlie grew sicker. Edward stayed with me through it all, but most days I would just send him back to our cottage. I knew it frustrated him that he couldn't, no that he didn't even know how to help me. Edward never got jealous of Jacob anymore but he was jealous that I let Jacob stay with me, I only did because he just went through this with Billy.

I had tried to convince Charlie to hang in there, that things would get better. But I knew the truth. There was only a matter of weeks left.

One day as I came to sit next to Charlie on his bed. He looked at me with stunned eyes, like he had just seen a ghost. That's when It got weird. Charlie normally had a if its not necessary than I don't want to know policy. But tonight his questions just kept coming.

"Bella you always look so young, I would swear you never age"

" I know things change, but ive never seen someone's eyes go from one color to another within minutes."

"Bells sometimes it seems like you look more like a Cullen than a Swan."

"What kind of diet do they have you on over there, I never see you eat anymore?"

I didn't know how to answer any of these questions. I mostly nodded and gave him caring glances. I think he understood that I couldn't tell him, but I needed to find a way. How could I deny my fathers dieing wishes. He had questions and I held the answers to them. Maybe I should call Edward and ask him what he thinks I should do. No that wouldn't solve anything Edward would support me know matter what the price.

I needed to make a decision soon. There wasn't time to waste. I decided that a letter would be best. Even after all of these years we still had trouble communicating. And a letter was something that he could read over and over again. Like the notes Edward had given me in my human years. _"Be safe" "Look after my heart, ive left it for you" _These notes now lay in a box that I visit ever so often.

And if Charlie had any questions left he could ask me afterwards. The letter started of farliy easy to write, but then proven even more difficult as I started going into detail.

"_Dad,_

_You gave me a life I never thought possible. Always so trusting and perfect. Never once questioning me. Even when you thought I was making a mistake, you never stopped me. You let me do my own thing and I will be forever grateful. Looking after me was a full time job, I was always getting hurt and you were there by my side. There worst months of my life had happened while living with you. Edward had left me. But you kept me in check as best as you could. Then when I went and saved Edward and I let him back into my life so easily. You never said anything that would make me upset. I know you didn't like it. You got to see me walk down the isle and raise my beautiful Renesmee. Even when things got strange, for which now I owe you an explanation. After meeting the Edward, I noticed that the Cullens were different, something was off about them, but not in a bad way. Them more time I spent with them I slowly figured it out. No myth could ever do them justice. They were all utterly beautiful vampires. Yes I know that it sounds crazy, but to an insider it explains everything that had happened to me. The times in the hospital, when I went off to save Edward, me getting a rare disease. These where all cover ups. Please don't think that they hurt me because they never would, trust me. And they didn't not choose this life for me, I choose them. Edward did everything possible to stop me from making this as he called it damned life my choice. But you know me when I make a decision, I am extremely determined. Renesmee is "my" daughter, that's why she looks so much like you. But I guess you in a way knew that already. Now every time I look into her muddy brown eyes I will see you. Dad please understand that I will miss you and I will love you forever."_

This note had to be the hardest thing I have ever written, but entirely true. I walked into his room and noticed he was sleeping. So I left the note next to his head on the pillow. I went down stairs to wait for him to wake up.

A couple of hours later I heard him call for me. This could go two ways I thought to myself. One he would love me anyways or two he would be scared for his life. I walked back into his room where it looked like he had been crying.

"yes dad?" I called to him

"I love you Bells, you're my daughter no matter what. Please don't beat yourself up about this for eternity. Its over, you can go and live your life. You deserve it, more than anyone." he whispered

So he understood and didn't care. What a relief. I spent the rest of his days watching him from the chair in the corner of his room. Renesmee came over and I allowed her to "show" Charlie her life story. His face lit up so bright he was overly joyful. Im glad I could at least give him happiness the last couple of days

I now believed that everything would be fine. His life was complete.

**Author Notes:**

**I hoped you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it. Ahh now its bed time I have to get up early for school.**


End file.
